Fantoche
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Eles eram assim: pura luxúria. LightxMisa – Presente de aniversário atrasadíssimo para V.icky Pirena – oneshot.


**Death Note não me pertence, ou o L ainda estaria vivo, sendo uma criança feliz com o Mello, o Matt e o Near.**

**Esta fic é um presente para V.icky Pirena.

* * *

**

**Fantoche**

Não podia ser de outro modo. Não com _ela_.

Ele tinha que admitir. Apesar de todos os defeitos, da falação barata e das _muitas_ vezes que Amane lhe enchia, não podia viver sem ela.

Mas não era porque a amava, longe disso. Light _jamais_ seria capaz de amar alguém como ela. Talvez amasse até seu cachorro – se tivesse um -, mas nunca _alguém como ela_.

Mas Light amava cada curva daquele _maldito corpo_.

* * *

As pessoas achavam que ela não sabia a verdade, que ela era cega demais para enxergar. Mas Misa sabia. Talvez mais do que qualquer um.

Ela sabia que tudo o que Light desejava, era usa-la. Mas de longe, o desejo dele era apenas seus olhos.

Light desejava muito mais, as pessoas apenas não eram boas o bastante para enxergar.

* * *

Eram sempre nas noites que eles se entregavam um ao outro, nunca em outro horário.

Light preferia as noites, pois eram apenas eles três: Light, Misa e a _Luxúria_.

_(Companheira inseparável, sedenta por desejo e volúpia. Essa era a Luxúria que sempre os acompanhava nas noites de prazer. )_

Misa podia ser irritante, até mesmo insuportável, mas se ficasse calada, Light poderia atura-la por uma vida inteira, era o que pensava.

Somente para ter o prazer de tocar, apertar, marcar cada pedacinho daquele corpo. Apenas para deixar sua assinatura dizendo que _Light Yagami esteve aqui._

* * *

E, _ah_, como ela amava isso!

Misa talvez fosse até pior do que Light.

Não era sua lábia perfeita, tampouco sua inteligência impecável que haviam atraído Misa. Mas era aquele olhar _sedento de desejo_, lhe pedindo para que fosse sua, que fizeram ela se entregar totalmente a ele.

Beijar aqueles lábios com volúpia, abraçar aquele corpo e forçá-lo a tomá-la para si, era assim que Amane agia.

Porque ela sabia o que ele queria. Ela _sempre_ sabia.

Pois a Luxúria estava ao seu lado.

_(Cheia de desejo, vontade de possuir e tocar.)_

Light nunca soube.

* * *

_Misa, nós vamos morar juntos_, ele disse.

Não foi _somente _pelo caso Kira, ela sabia. Ele também.

Porque ambos necessitavam daquilo, necessitavam do próprio espaço para que pudessem ficar em paz.

E, a cada dia que passava, Light sentia que a Luxúria se tornava uma companheira inseparável e trazia junto consigo uma outra amiga. Uma amiga chamada _obsessão._

_(Desejo excessivo, necessidade de possuir, agarrar com todas as forças.)_

Era um caminho sem volta, isso ele também sabia.

* * *

Perto dele, ela parecia irradiar alegria. _Pobre Misa, não vê que Light não a ama como ela o ama_, as pessoas diziam.

Mas não era verdade.

Misa não o amava, nunca havia amado.

O brilho em seus olhos era desejo, o sorriso era de pura malícia.

Não se tratava de amor, apenas de desejo.

_(Criança perfeita que apenas deseja possuir, dominar e consegue tudo o que quer com um simples estalar de dedos.)_

* * *

Durante as noites de prazer, não havia palavras, apenas gemidos.

Gemidos de prazer que Light adorava arrancar dela, cada vez que penetrava seu corpo. Como amava ouvi-la ao seu ouvido, dizendo para que continuasse, que a possuísse toda.

O suor, o desejo, a volúpia, a obsessão.

_(Fantoche humano que se tornou escravo do desejo carnal.)_

Light era pura Luxúria. Ou seria o contrário?

* * *

Se ela tivesse que descrever sua relação com Light em uma única palavra, saberia que esta seria _Luxúria_.

Misa podia não ser a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo, mas nem ela era tão idiota a ponto de cair naquele joguinho.

Quando Light começou a sair com Takada _pelo caso Kira_, ela não sentiu ciúmes dele. Apenas de seu corpo.

E ela lutou pelo que era seu.

_(Menina egoísta que não sabe dividir, tomada pela fúria de querer seu brinquedo de volta.)_

_Até o fim._

* * *

_Ninguém era como Misa_, ele pensava.

Nenhum toque, nenhum beijo, nenhum gemido, mordida, nada lhe satisfazia. Porque _nada_ era como Misa.

Aquilo era ridículo, até mesmo para ele. Sabia que não a amava, mas tinha uma necessidade quase doentia de possuí-la por todas as noites. De ver aquele rostinho lindo tremer de desejo e clamar por seu dono.

Porque era assim que Light se considerava: o dono de Misa.

_(Menino travesso que prefere fechar os olhos a enxergar a verdade.)_

Mal Light sabia que era ele o fantoche.

* * *

_Light está morto_, eles disseram.

E ela chorou.

Não chorou porque o amava, como todos pensavam. Não chorou porque nunca mais o veria novamente.

Chorou porque não poderia mais toca-lo, amá-lo, beija-lo.

Chorou porque _jamais_ o teria novamente.

_(Menina viúva, agora está solitária.)_

Mas não estava sozinha.

Agora eram apenas duas: Misa e a Luxúria.

É, Misa teria que encontrar outro fantoche agora.

* * *

**N/A:**

Hah, eu consegui! 8D

I did it! I did it! – runz in triangles –

Sim, isso foi um surto de criatividade.

Não, eu não curto LightxMisa e _odeio_ a Misa de coração, mas eu cansei de ver aquelas fics clichês onde o Light ama ela, ou o Light só a usa. Quis fazer algo diferente e acho que consegui.

Agradeço à Raayy por, as quatro da matina, ter tido paciência pra me ajudar com a fic. Obrigada, chaveirinho! Te amo!

Essa fic é um presente de aniversário, diga-se de passagem, _muito_ atrasado para Vick.y Pirena, que eu conheci lá no fandom de SCC.

Espero que goste, Vi! Essa é pra você!

Eu estava com essa idéia já fazia algum tempo, até mesmo antes de postar o capítulo da Misa na Pecados Capitais. Só pus em prática agora, num surto de criatividade. Está aí!

Espero que gostem!

Kissus!

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
